


I'll take your hand in mine

by lavenderlotion



Series: Lav's Soft Holiday Gift Fics [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “What’re ya doing?” Harley asked, marchin’ across the room and gently wrappin’ his fingers around Stephen’s wrist. “This looks like shit, babe.”
Relationships: Harley Keener/Stephen Strange
Series: Lav's Soft Holiday Gift Fics [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580710
Comments: 14
Kudos: 17





	I'll take your hand in mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilbeanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbeanz/gifts).



> i hate you for making me write this this ship is literally the dumbest thing ever oh my god

Harley was hummin’ a Christmas song under his breath and pretendin’ he wasn’t, swayin’ his hips to the beat as he wrapped rainbow tinsel up and around the standin’ lamp in the corner of his livin’ room. He made sure to tape the top a couple of inches from the lightbulb to be safe, ‘fore turnin’ around with a little grin on his face to check on Stephen. 

Instead of findin’ his boyfriend happily dancin’ to  _ his _ Christmas playlist, he found his boyfriend scowlin’ at the little runt of a tree they’d picked out together as he wrapped lights ‘round it. Only he wasn’t wrappin’ lights, and was instead standin’ eerily still in a way that  _ never _ meant nothin’ good as he growled at the tree. His arms were held out in front of him but even from across the room Harley could see the way Stephen’s hands were shakin’ worse than normal, and a frown grew across his lips. 

Shit. 

“What’re ya doing?” Harley asked, marchin’ across the room and  _ gently _ wrappin’ his fingers around Stephen’s wrist. He rubbed little circles into Stephen’s wrist and didn’t let go ‘till Stephen’s hands had steadied out. “This looks like shit, babe.”

Stephen glared at him, but Harley’s been lookin’ at Stephen for long enough now that he could read him easy. “What do you—”

Stephen’s anger was real familiar, too. There was shit the Sorcerer Supreme didn’t much like, and Harley knew his fucked up hands were part of that shit. Harley also knew enough to know why they bothered him so much and knew enough not to say nothin’ about ‘em, either. 

So instead of takin’ Stephen’s anger personally, he gave the man a mock-glare and said, “You’re not wrappin’ them right! Didn’t I tell ya you were supposed to go up and down?

Stephen made a disgusted noise and turned up his nose. “I am not listening to some silly online video over my  _ years _ of experience!”

“Fuckin’ decades, don’t you mean?” Harley asked, sportin’ a cheeky grin and bumpin’ their hips together. 

“Harley...” Stephen began, a warnin’ in his voice since he was already testy. 

Normally Harley would keep goin’, distractin’ Stephen by actin’ like a brat. But... there was somethin’ almost desperate in Stephen’s eyes, somethin’ that let Harley know he needed some softer. So Harley dropped the attitude and instead leaned against his side, soakin’ up the Sorcerer's warmth. 

“Lemme help,” Harley asked, only the one time, and when Stephen dropped his head in surrender Harley made a noise of victory and then leaned up to steal a warm kiss. “C’mon, we gotta fuck this tree up.”

“The tree is not what is going to get fucked up,” Strange murmured, which was a fuckin’  _ terrible _ line, but also hilarious enough that Harley threw his head back to let out a roarin’ laugh. 

Stephen didn’t laugh, though the corner of his mouth  _ did _ twist up so Harley counted it as a win anyway. He bent down to place a quick, there and gone kiss to the back of Stephen’s hand, ignorin’ the noise of surprise that the old man made as he went back to focusin’ on the tree. It was real easy to pretend like he wasn’t payin’ Stephen no mind, considerin’ he  _ did _ gotta hang the lights—up and down, like the TikTok—and once all the lights were hung... 

Well, they did fuck _something_ up, but it wasn’t the tree. 

Spoiler: it was Harley. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_


End file.
